The Wrath of Hermione Granger
by Vitalya Belle
Summary: What would happen if our favorite Gryffindor and our favorite Slytherin were forced to stand each other's presence? A lot...and so it begins. They hate each other, right?so they won't stand being around the other...right? But the 'what if's' still stand..
1. Ch 1 Unpleasant

Disclaimer: If I seriously owned Harry Potter would I be here? No.

_**AN:**__ Virtual desserts to anyone who can find the Diary of Anne Frank quote!_

**The Wrath of Hermione Granger**

A certain bushy-haired Gryffindor stormed through the corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Portraits cowered, students stared, professors wondered, and all the while a certain ferret knew exactly what had unearthed the wrath of Hermione Granger

15 Minutes Prior

"Leave, Malfoy."

Silence.

"You've been standing there for ages, not moving, so leave!"

"…Why should I?"

"Because I say so."

"Why do you say so?"

"Because it bugs me."

"You're 'saying so' bugs you?"

"No!"

Then what does?

"You're unbearable presence!"

"Why?"

"BECAUSE! Just _leave._"

"No."

"WHAT?!"

"Granger, don't you want to know _why_ I've been standing here in your horrid presence?"

Yes. She did. "No, I don't care what you do, as long as it avoids me. Now, _leave._'

"Yes you do, but I am not going to acquiesce to your silent want, because you are a filthy little mudblood and are being ungrateful as to my being here, right next to you."

"You aren't right next to-"

Malfoy quirked a brow at her, his face a mere few inches away from hers, and his body right smack against her chair.

"-me…move!"

"No, I want to see the prestigious Gryffindor lose her dear composure, and all because I stood next to her.

"That will never happen."

"Oh, yeah?" He suddenly grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the chair, only to pin her against the nearest wall, one with a very large, oddly shaped crack in it.

"Get off of me you horrid, ugly, dirty, stupid, little ferret deatheater!"

Draco Malfoy froze. No one talked to him like that. No one.

"Oh, did I hit a nerve, or-" she quickly counted up her insults, "-seven?"

Malfoy's demeanor grew colder than normal, if at all possible, and he growled menacingly, icy gray-eyes frosted with anger and hatred. "

"Actually, mudblood, you did!" He dropped all composure and shoved her harder against the wall. "Care to try again, Granger?" Malfoy's eyes glinted dangerously.

"Actually, no," Hermione collected her limbs from his rough grasp, and said, ever-so-kindly, "I'm sorry."

_The _Draco Malfoy stepped back in shock. She apologized? That was…unexpected. "Why?"

"Let me rephrase, I'm sorry," Hermione took two steps closer, "that I didn't do this sooner!" Hermione Granger, prefect, punched Draco Malfoy full-on in the face for the second time, and took the opportunity to immobilize him.

"Clever, Granger, didn't think that Draco here would fall for _that _again. He quite deserves it, don't you think?" joined a new voice, causing Hermione to jump. Blaise Zabini stepped out from the shadows.

"Yes…why do you care?" Hermione asked hesitantly, Malfoy she knew how to handle, but Zabini was new.

"Why do I care? I care because you, my dear, have grown into quite the beautiful young woman who seems like she would enjoy a nice snog up at the astronomy tower, around eightish? "

"Why, Blaise! Remember, Mr. Zabini, remember, I'm a lady. But despite that, I would love to, except I have a prior engagement," Hermione played along, swaying her hips alluringly.

"Ah, well then, that's too bad. Perhaps we could reschedule? Is Tuesday good?"

"Tuesday, would be wonderful," she trailed her hand along his neck and shoulder. Blaise shivered from her touch, even though she was a mudblood, "but I'm busy then, too. How about…" Hermione placed both hands on his chest; "never!" she jerked her knee up to hit a vital male organ. She hit her mark.

Malfoy, who seemed to be regaining normal body movement, laughed. Hermione shot a glare full of daggers at him, but only after her lips twitched in what seemed to be a smile.

"GRANGER!" Blaise interrupted.

"Oh yes, mustn't forget!" Hermione immobilized him as well, and muttered the counter-jinx for Malfoy's full-body bind.

"Aw, thanks mudblood! I should return the favor," Malfoy shot a jet of red light towards her that caused her teeth to grow, as well as her nose, hair, and any facial blemishes.

She quickly corrected this and ran out to the main corridor, which brings us to the present.

_**AN:**__ So, not bad for the second fanfic and first Dramione, eh? I hope not. Please review, we all say that, we all mean it. Please do it…that sounds mean. It isn't meant to sound mean…it's meant to sound…exasperated? Interpret it how you will, Reviews are GREAT! And they improve Dramione!_


	2. Ch 2 Subtlety is Key

.Disclaimer: Chapter two! If I was JK Rowling…would I be this excited that I reached chapter two? I think not.

_The Wrath of Hermione Granger: Subtle Awkwardness_

"Hey, 'Mione, what's the problem?"

"The problem, Ronald, is Malfoy."

"Malfoy? What'd he do this time?"

"Nothing…just insults and a few curses…it was Zabini who was the problem"  
Both present teen males growled protectively for their female friend.

"No one touches you and gets away with it!" Ron vowed heatedly.

"Ron, just because you are my friend does not mean that you have to, much less actually _can _go beat up people," Hermione informed him tiredly.

"Hermione-" Ron and Harry shared a glance. Ron's appeared to say "should I?" whilst Harry's seemed to encourage whatever he was about to do.

"Go on," Harry nudged his best friend towards a very left out Hermione, who was watching the exchange curiously.

"Oh-ok," Ron drew in a shaky breath, "Hermione, I know we haven't know each other for very long, and-"

"You're telling her something, not proposing!" Harry hissed in Ron's ear. It turned several shades redder.

"-Oh, right," Ron grinned sheepishly, "so, Hermione, I guess-"

"Trying to ask out the mudblood, Weasley?" came a careless voice from the entrance to the courtyard.

"He _would _be if he hadn't been interrupted so many times!" Hermione spoke up, halfway to seething.

"Oh, so you _want _to go out with the blood traitor?"

"Shut it, Malfoy," Harry snarled, hand reaching reflexively for his wand.

"So sad, Granger, I almost expected better of you, even if you _are _a mudblood. I'm almost surprised," Malfoy drawled on, while Ron's ears and face turned increasingly red, "Well, get on with it!"

Harry started to pull out his wand, a jinx forming on his lips, "Harry, no! That's what he wants!" Hermione whispered urgently.

"Trying to protect your boyfriend? Prefer the heroes over the sidekicks, don't you?" Draco accused maliciously.

"Malfoy! Why don't you just leave us alone?" the female Gryffindor leapt between him and her friends.

"I don't really know, maybe I want to see the looks on their faces after I do what I'm planning?" Hermione gave him a questioning and hesitant look, "Well, I mean really, he obviously likes you, God knows why, and he can't even muster up his lacking Gryffindor courage to do this!"

"Do wha-" she started to ask defiantly, but was cut off as Draco Malfoy pulled her towards him and trapped her in a kiss. The look on Ron and Harry's faces were of pure shock and fury, with more than a bit of jealousy and agony.

Meanwhile, Hermione's mind raced. What was going on? Was she dead? Was this a dream? No, Malfoy would certainly not be in any dream of hers…wait. Malfoy?

Everything screeched to a halt. She was getting kissed. By Malfoy. Thoughts: Number one: Ick!

Number two: First kiss! Slightly pathetic Hermi-

Number four: it's MALFOY!!

"Get away from her!" Shouted Harry and Ron, wands drawn.

"Right…!" Malfoy stepped back, pivoted on his heel and ran. As he left the courtyard, he could be heard yelling vaguely, "Crabbe! Goyle! Zabini! Someone! I need mouthwash…NOW!"

-Finite of Chapter Two!-

**A/N:** **Well….not bad? Horrible? Really excellent? Anything? Reviews are adored, people. Chapter three is well on its way! Should be up around Friday!**


End file.
